ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Interstellar history
See also: History The distant past Billions of years ago 16 billion years ago The universe comes into being through a massive explosion known as the Big Bang, gradually condensing into the more standard forms of matter and energy known in present time. At least two members of the Q Continuum, visiting from the future, are known to have taken refuge at the beginning of the cosmos, with one, later known as Quinn, also attempting to conceal the in the maelstrom. ( ) as 16 billion years, which was the estimated age during the filming of the episode. Current real-world scientific evidence indicates the to be 13.798 ± 0.037 billion years.}} ~ +5 billion years ago The Guardian of Forever, a sentient time portal of unknown origin and purpose, is created on what will later be known as the time vortex planet at some point preceding the formation of the Sol solar system. ( ) ~ 4 billion years ago The first humanoid species known to evolve explored the cosmos, but found themselves alone. Accepting the lifespan of their own race to be ultimately finite, they chose to spread genetic material throughout the oceans of many worlds of the galaxy, including Andor, Bajor, Betazed, Cardassia Prime, Earth, Indri VIII, Ruah IV, Qo'noS, Tellar, Trill, Vilmor II, and Vulcan, so that life on them would eventually develop on paths similar to their own. The ancient humanoids encoded the genetic seeds they left with a message that would be revealed only when their progeny had developed high degrees of technology and cooperation with one another. ( ) One out of every 43,000 planets in the galaxy would eventually support intelligent life. ( ) Hundreds of millions of years ago Over five hundred million years later, the first life developed on the planet Earth. By the time, however, there were already other flourishing civilization throughout the galaxy. A notably advanced civilization is that of Bajor, which already established a flourishing civilization 500,000 years prior. At that time, Humans hadn't even learned to walk upright. ( ). Humanoid civilizations Civilization on Earth began to develop around 5500 BC. Following a classical period of thousands of years, and a millennium of dark ages, Human history entered a bright new era or Renaissance, which was the starting point of its advanced civilization. On other M-class worlds similar to Earth, numerous civilizations developed. After several centuries of technological development, many races became spacefaring around the same time. In 2161 several planets formed what was to become known as the United Federation of Planets, an interstellar organization for economic, social, and military cooperation, with the ultimate goal to protect future generations from intergalactic war and conflict. United Federation of Planets Since its founding in 2161, the Federation expanded considerably in member worlds. By the 24th century, several hundreds of planets and star systems had joined the organization. However, in its history, it has stumbled upon a number of conflicts with neighboring empires. A long-lasting conflict with the Klingon Empire ended in 2293, when the Khitomer Conference resulted in a peace treaty between the two powers. The ongoing cold war with the Romulan Star Empire, however, lasted until deep into the 24th century. ( ) Following the peace with the Klingons, previously considered the Federation's traditional adversaries, a Renaissance period for the Federation began, signified by the construction of large exploration starships and the establishment of numerous colonies throughout Federation space and beyond. However, resistance to expansion of the Federation was encountered and the Federation became embroiled in many conflicts during the 2350s, most notably the Cardassian War. Since the military (Starfleet) was at its greatest strength, a peace treaty was forced upon the Cardassian Union, but the Federation was about to face two of its greatest threats. ( ) First contact with the Borg was made in 2365. A conflict with this cybernetic species followed, leading to two major assaults deep into the heart of Federation space. ( ) During the 2370s, contact was made with the Dominion, which hailed from the Gamma Quadrant. The Dominion allied with the Cardassians and later the Breen and began a massive offensive against the Alpha Quadrant. In response the Federation allied with the Klingons and later also the Romulans. The Federation alliance was eventually able to win the war, with assistance from former Dominion ally Cardassia, but it left most of the Alpha Quadrant devastated. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) A new era of peace with both the Cardassians and the Romulans was now in reach. Having fought side-by-side during the Dominion War, a mutual respect had grown between the powers, and it is likely a peace will be signed shortly. ( ) Notable histories of specific civilizations *Andorian history **Andorian-Vulcan history *Bajoran history *Borg history **Borg-Human history *Cardassian history *Dominion history *Ferengi history *Federation history *Human history **Human-Borg history **Human-Klingon history **Human-Romulan history *Klingon history **Klingon-Human history *Romulan history **Romulan-Human history *Vulcan history **Vulcan-Andorian history *Xindi history Interstellar events 4th century * Time of Awakening on Vulcan 14th century * Hur'q invasion of Qo'noS * Promellian-Menthar War ** Battle of Orelious IX 18th century * Eminiar-Vendikar War 21st century * Xindi Civil War: c. 2030s * First Contact between Humans and Vulcans * Earth-Kzin Wars 22nd century * Temporal Cold War: c. 2150 ** Xindi incident * Augment Crisis * Battle of Andoria * Babel Crisis * Earth-Romulan War: c. 2160s ** Battle of Cheron 23rd century * Battle of Donatu V: 2245 * Federation-Klingon War (2267) * Neutral Zone Incursion * Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt * Raid on Caleb IV * V'Ger traverses Klingon space and threatens Earth * A Whale Probe later traverses Klingon space and threatens Earth * Khitomer conspiracy 24th century * Tomed Incident occurs in 2311 * Occupation of Bajor: 2328-2369 ** Bajoran Resistance: 2328-2369 * Federation-Klingon War (alternate timeline): c. 2340s-2366 * Klingon-Romulan conflicts ** Battle of Narendra III in 2344 ** Khitomer Massacre in 2346 * Federation-Cardassian War ** Setlik III massacre: ~2347 * Battle of Narendra III: 2344 * Khitomer Massacre: 2346 * Klaestron Civil War: mid-24th century * Gentonian trade wars: mid-24th century * Norkan Campaign: mid-24th century * Tarsian War: mid-24th century * Galen border conflicts (Federation-Talarian conflict) * Battle of Maxia: 2355 * Federation-Tzenkethi War: c. 2360s * Battle of Wolf 359 * Klingon Civil War ** Battle of Mempa * Dominion cold war: 2370-2373 ** The Dominion destroys the colony of New Bajor ** The Dominion engages and destroys the ** Battle of the Omarion Nebula: 2371 * Battle of Veridian III: 2371 * Voyager-Kazon conflict: 2371-2373 * Klingon-Cardassian War: 2372-2373 ** First Battle of Deep Space 9 ** Federation-Klingon War (2372-73): 2372-2373 * Battle of Terok Nor: 2372 (mirror universe) * Borg-Species 8472 War: 2373-2374 * Proxcinian War * Q Civil War: 2373 * Battle of Sector 001: 2373 * Dominion War: 2373-2375 ** Second Battle of Deep Space 9: 2373 ** Battle of Torros III ** Operation Return: 2374 ** Battle of Betazed ** First Battle of Chin'toka ** Raid on Trelka V: 2375 ** Battle of Ricktor Prime ** Second Battle of Chin'toka ** Breen attack on Earth ** Cardassian Rebellion ** Battle of Cardassia * Year of Hell * Iden's Rebellion * Battle of the Bassen Rift: 2379 Conflicts of the possible future 26th century * Battle of Procyon V 31st century * Temporal Cold War Conflicts with indeterminate dates * Battle of Vorkado * Battle of Prexnak * Battle of Zambrano * Betreka Nebula Incident * Erselrope Wars * Kenzie Rebellion Category:History de:Interstellare Geschichte nl:Interstellaire Geschiedenis